


Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Choking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doubts Chris will set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Sebastian passes out at some point after Chris leaves. He awakens not an hour later, his eyes dry and crusty from his tears, his throat feeling like sandpaper, unable to move with his hands behind his back. His face is in the pillow and he wonders, briefly, if he can smother himself to death. 

No, no. He can't think like that. Chris has gone fucking insane and he needs to get away from him.

 _You never notice me_.

How could Sebastian not notice Chris? Chris is a six feet tall, gorgeous, muscular, kind, smart, funny, inspiring, talented person. He's  _all_ Sebastian can notice.

Well. Maybe he doesn't think that way anymore.

 _I'm gonna make sure you notice me_.

He's certainly got Sebastian's attention now.

Sebastian wriggles against his restraints, trying to see if he can slide his wrists out. It doesn't work, and then the panic starts to set in. His heart rate triples, his hands clam up and he begins sweating. He's shaking all over and he thinks he might throw up, and he begins thrashing around, screaming with a voice he doesn't have until all the air in his lungs is gone and he's just about tired himself out. His wrists ache and sting and he can smell the metallic scent of blood and feel it drip down his wrists.

Sebastian silently cries into the pillow and collapses onto the bed.

* * *

 

The door opens gently and Chris steps in, observing Sebastian's body on the bed. His hair is messy and looks wet from sweat, his back is rising and falling gently and his legs are still spread and his arms are still behind his back. Chris bites his lip and sets his coffee down on the nightstand.

 _What the fuck have I done?_ Chris says to himself in his head. A big part of him wants to undo what he's done. But another part is happy. Happy that he has Sebastian to himself. Happy that Sebastian will finally pay attention to him. Now, Sebastian  _has_ to notice him. Chris' holds the key to his freedom, after all, which, when Chris thinks about it, is pretty disgusting, but... desperate times. 

Chris sets down the bag of toys he's just bought and sits gently on the bed next to Sebastian. He runs his hands over Sebastian's smooth flesh, feeling a pull in his chest when he realizes how badly he's fucked up and how, in another universe, he could be doing this to wake up a happier, loving Sebastian. 

Chris runs his finger over Sebastian's hole, which is still raw and stretched from the previous night. Apparently, it's also very sensitive, because Sebastian shifts in his sleep and clenches. Chris can feel himself hardening in his pants, and reaches into the bag for some special warming lube he bought. He coats his fingers in it and places a drop on Sebastian's hole and moves his fingers around the rim of it, then pushes two into Sebastian. 

Sebastian doesn't move, and Chris pumps them in and out of him and then adds a third and begins twisted him around, searching for Sebastian's prostate, trying to wake him up. He's unsuccessful, however, and soon enough, he pulls his fingers out of Sebastian, yanks down his pants, coats himself in lube and pushes himself deep into Sebastian.

He begins moving in and out slowly and Sebastian stirs in his sleep. Chris drops his head and kisses Sebastian's shoulder, biting it gently. In a different world, it'd be nice. In a different world, it'd be loving and gentle and sweet. 

But Chris has fucked that up. 

Sebastian's chest heaves and he struggles, trying to push back against Chris and get him off. Chris lays one hand on the small of Sebastian's back and pushes him down, forcing him into the mattress. 

"Don't struggle, baby, just let me," Chris whispers. Sebastian sobs and looks back at Chris with anger in his eyes, a snarl on his lips. Chris frowns. "I know, I'm sorry."

Sebastian scoffs. "No, you're not," he says in a raspy, whispery voice.

"I am."

"Fuck.  _You_."

"Sebastian..."

"Let me go."

Chris ignores him and pushes his head into the pillows, angling his ass upwards and pounding into him with force. Sebastian cries out with every snap of Chris' hips and Chris grips his hips hard enough to leave plenty of bruises.

Chris comes quickly, emptying himself into Sebastian with a loud groan. He pulls out and pushes his come back into Sebastian, before noticing that Sebastian's cock is hard and dripping. He runs his finger along the edge of the sensitive underside and Sebastian's whole body shudders and he thrusts his hips.

"I'll get you off," Chris offers kindly. Sebastian's legs are still spread by the bar but he tries his best to kick Chris in the face, but fails miserably. 

Chris sighs and reaches down to the side of the bed for his bag of new toys. He throws it on the bed right next to Sebastian's head and removes the rest of his clothes.

Sebastian turns his head and stares at the black bag, already knowing the contents inside. "Toys?" he asks. 

"All for you, mostly," Chris says when he's done using a towel to wipe off his cock. He doesn't bother cleaning up Sebastian. 

"Goody me," Sebastian says sarcastically. 

Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair gently and Sebastian yanks his head away. Chris grips Sebastian hair tight and rips his head backward, nearly snapping Sebastian's neck. 

Sebastian cries out, glaring up at Chris. 

"I can make this good for us both. You have to cooperate," Chris says sternly. 

"Why should I do that?"

Chris reaches over and spanks Sebastian's ass hard enough to leave a mark in the shape of Chris' hand. The sound of the slap echoes throughout the room and so does Sebastian's accompanying cry. Chris leans down and bites down hard on Sebastian's neck, then whispers in his ear, "Because, if you don't, I'll fucking destroy you. You won't like it. At all."

Sebastian blinks away tears. "What could you possibly do?"

"You don't want to find out."

"I challenge you."

"You don't want to do that, Sebastian."

"Yes, I do, you piece of fucking  _shit_."

Chris smacks him in his face then, and throws Sebastian onto the bed. He stands up straight, towering over Sebastian, who is quivering on the bed. Chris takes a deep breath and goes into his bag, pulling out a package of nipple clamps. Sebastian doesn't see them, but Chris rolls him over forcefully and rips open the package, while Sebastian struggles against him, thrashing around and trying to get away. Chris splays a hand over Sebastian's chest and cranks his arm back, delivering a full-force punch to Sebastian's gut that knocks the air out of Sebastian and makes him release a guttural noise and a quiet squeak. Chris pinches one of Sebastian's nipples to get it hard, then snaps a clamp on it. Sebastian screams as Chris tugs on it forcefully, then does the same to his other nipple, and the two clamps are connected by a chain. Chris tugs on it, making Sebastian arch up as bright pain flashes over his body.

Chris grabs Sebastian and throws him up against the headboard. Sebastian's head smacks against it and Sebastian cries out in pain, and Chris reaches back to grab a ball gag and brings it up to Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian turns his head to the side and Chris grips his jaw and squeezes tight, but Sebastian refuses to open. 

"Open your mouth," Chris says roughly, and Sebastian glares at him. Chris smacks his face again. 

"Please, just open your mouth."

Sebastian stares at him and keeps his lips sealed. 

Chris sighs. "Fine. You want to be difficult. I get that. But you're going to regret this."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but then they widen in fear as Chris grabs Sebastian's neck and squeezes until he can feel Sebastian's racing pulse. Sebastian trashes around, his arms still behind his back, throwing his head back against the headboard and trying to get free. The small choking sounds he makes awaken an even darker part of Chris' mind and Chris squeezes harder, Sebastian's lips beginning to go blue. His pupils begin to dilate and Chris shoves him down into the bed, covering his body and pushing all of his weight onto Sebastian's neck.

Tears begin to slip down Sebastian's cheeks, and he struggles for a moment with a quivering lip, then, seconds before he's about to lose consciousness, he opens his mouth and Chris slips the ball gag into his mouth and secures it around his head. 

Sebastian breathes heavily through his nose as his throat opens up again, tears falling down his face rapidly, his chest heaving, his entire body shaking. Chris runs a gentle hand through his hair and caresses Sebastian's cheek and Sebastian, completely shaken up, reluctantly leans into the touch. Chris smiles slowly, and presses a kiss against Sebastian's forehead. He stands up from the bed and retrieves a bullet vibrator from the bag. Sebastian groans and he knows exactly what he's in for. 

Chris repositions him at the headboard, and retrieves another pair of handcuffs from the bag and the key to the pair of cuffs around Sebastian's wrists from the dresser in the corner of the room. He warns Sebastian before unlocking the cuffs, "Don't even think about it."

Sebastian feels tired, anyway.

Chris yanks one arm up the headboard and secures it, then does the same to the other one. Sebastian looks down as Chris unlocks the bar from between his legs and tosses it to the side. Chris grab's Sebastian's cock and teases it, making Sebastian whimper from behind the gag, getting him fully erect. He then pushes the vibrating bullet against the underside of his cock and closes the rubber ring around it, securing it against the sensitive glans. Sebastian moans, blinking as he watches Chris pull something else from the bag. He looks up at the ceiling. 

A huge, wet presence pushes against his hole. Sebastian whines and clenches, protesting the intrusion. Chris runs a hand along his leg trying to be soothing. 

"Relax, Sebastian, it'll be a lot easier if you do."

Sebastian sighs and looks up at the ceiling again, willing himself to relax enough for Chris to push the head of the large dildo into him. Sebastian tightens, shakes his head, and lets out a muffled scream when Chris roughly pushes it as deep as it can go. 

It feel so big and invasive and uncomfortable, it's incredibly painful, and Sebastian has lost all his will to put up a fight. 

Chris is saying something but Sebastian is zoning out, trying to leave his body, trying to imagine being anywhere else. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe he'll get lucky. 

Then Chris switches on the vibe and, no, it's not a dream. Sebastian clamps down on the dildo and struggles against the restraints, moaning loudly and tossing his head side to side. Chris presses a hand to his stomach and tries to still him. 

Sebastian cracks his eyes open and watches Chris loosen the ball gag, letting it drop down to Sebastian's chest and roll off of him onto the bed. Chris steps out of the way and Sebastian can see a video camera.

"I never wanna lose this," Chris says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. A small,  _very_ small, part of Sebastian finds his bashfulness adorable. 

Chris begins to redress himself, grabbing his messenger bag and leaving with a small wave to Sebastian. Sebastian thrashes wild against his restraints, sobbing at the stretch of the dildo inside of him and how it burns against his rim, at the vibration of the vibe against the sensitive underside of his cock.

He whimpers when the dildo rubs up against his prostate and he cries out when he shifts and the dildo moves inside him. He thrusts his hips, feeling an unwanted orgasm building inside himself and he tries his hardest to will it down, knowing that after he comes, it's not going to stop, the vibrator will still be there and the dildo isn't moving no matter how much he moves his hips trying to dislodge it. 

He yanks his wrists against the cuffs, groaning in pain when the metal connects with his blood-crusted cuts. His stomach is churning and he feels that he's about to vomit again. His throat burns and he chokes back bile, swallowing despite how raw this throat is from the previous night's events and Chris' choking. 

 _How the fuck did I get here_? He asks himself, trying to distract from the sensation vibrating through him. The chain connecting the clamps on his nipples is so short that when he arches his back, it's pulled taut and it pinches and squeezes his nipples, adding a sharp edge of pain alongside the intense feeling from the dildo and the vibrator wrapped around the underside of his cock.

Sebastian can't help himself when he comes and he screams, shooting his load all over his own chest and clenching around the dildo, which only makes him feel fuller and _better_ , for a  _split second_ , and then the unrelenting vibration comes back and he's jerking around, his back arching uncomfortably, his toes curling inward hard enough to start cramping, his entire body tense and tight, his eyes squeezes shut, biting down hard into the ball gag and screaming. 

* * *

Chris returns a little over two hours later to find Sebastian covered with tacky cum, tears down his wide-eyed and red-flushed face, moaning and whimpering gently with his eyes closed. His cock doesn't seem to be hard anymore, but every now and then he groans and his back arches and a small, pathetic spurt of cum shoots from the tip of his cock and he sobs and falls back to the bed.

Chris sets down his bag and quickly disrobes, leaving himself in only his boxer shorts. He sits softly on the bed next to Sebastian and Sebastian's eyes open lazily. He doesn't seem as scared as he used to be, and instead he blinks and moves, trying to scoot closer to Chris.

Chris gently rubs his arms and kisses his tear-stained face and Sebastian blinks his big wet eyes at Chris, motioning down to his limp cock. Chris smiles.

"I'll take it all off in a second, love. I like seeing you like this." Chris takes his phone out of his pants on the floor and snaps a few pictures, then grab's Sebastian's cock, jerking it softly a few times making Sebastian scream and his whole body vibrates, thrashing around with his head curling back and his chest beautifully rising as his back arches off the bed. Chris turns off the vibrator and takes it off of his cock and reaches down, slowly pulling the dildo from Sebastian's hole. He tosses it to the side and pushes Sebastian's leg's apart and up to his chest, observing his gape.

"Beautiful." Chris leans down and pushes his tongue along the rim and Sebastian whines at the feeling. Chris pushes his tongue inside and wriggles it around, and Sebastian squeezes his hole, far too sensitive to really react. 

When Chris has had enough, he pulls his tongue out with a wet smacking noise, his lips and cheek wet. He wipes his face on Sebastian's thigh and presses a gentle kiss against the wet mark he's made.

Chris crawls up Sebastian's body and rips the ball gag out of Sebastian's mouth, then his thighs bracket Sebastian's face and Chris yanks down his boxers and shoves his cock deep into Sebastian's throat. Sebastian gags around him and coughs, blinking and looking up at Chris with wide eyes. He tries to blink away the tears that come as a reflex, but they end up streaming down his face anyway as Chris pulls back and begins thrusting shallowly. Sebastian gags around him and moans low in his throat, making Chris bury himself as deep as he can go, his balls snug against Sebastian's chin, his pelvis smothering Sebastian's nose and cutting off his air completely. 

Sebastian barely has the energy to resist. Regardless, when the need for air burns in his lungs, he begins to struggle and Chris moves back, allowing Sebastian some air. He pulls out and leaving the tip of his wet cock against Sebastian's lips, tracing the outline of them and leaving Sebastian's chin covered in drool and his lips wet with pre-come. 

Sebastian's eyes are closed and Chris takes his hair in his hands and squeezes, shoving Sebastian's mouth forcefully down the length of his cock. Sebastian opens his throat and allows entry, allowing Chris to thrust in and out of the tight sheath of his throat, pulling hard on Sebastian's hair when he buries himself in Sebastian's throat again.

This time, Chris reaches down and tugs at the chain, making Sebastian's nipples alight with pain and making Sebastian scream around Chris' cock. Chris reaches down and closes a hand around Sebastian's throat, shallowly thrusting as he runs his thumb over the bulge in Sebastian's throat that's caused by the head of Chris' cock.

After a few minutes, Chris pulls out roughly and Sebastian coughs and gags, spit flowing from his mouth and down his already messy chest. Chris' cock is wet and red and hard and he pushes it against Sebastian's face, rubbing it along his cheek and moaning at Sebastian's frightened look.

Chris backs away for a second and stares at Sebastian. Sebastian's still panting, unable to meet Chris' eyes until Chris clears his throat. Sebastian slowly raises his eyes and Chris smiles.

"I'm gonna unlock the cuffs. I'm gonna trust you. Please, don't make me regret it."

Chris retrieves two different keys from the dresser in the corner of the room and unlocks the cuffs. Sebastian's arms fall to the bed and he collapsed into the pillows, sniffling softly as he wills down his sobs. Chris reaches underneath Sebastian and hoists him up by his back, wrapping Sebastian's arms around Chris' chest. Sebastian slowly rests his head on Chris' shoulder and allows Chris to push deep into him, whining when Chris' cock rubs against his prostate.

Chris begins to whisper to him.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. I love you so much. I love everything about you, Seb; I'm obsessed with you. Too obsessed, clearly. I wish it hadn't come to this. And for the most part, it's... it's my fault. But, fuck, you're so sweet, so tight, so good for me, and I shouldn't have gone about it this way."

Sebastian leans back a little and looks up at Chris. Chris smiles softly, rutting his hips up into Sebastian and grunting. "You're so good, Sebastian, so much better than I thought... You're amazing."

Sebastian leans forward a little, tears filling his eyes as he stares at Chris' lips. Chris stops his thrusting for a second. 

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian whimpers in a gentle voice, "I... Kiss me, please?"

Chris seems stunned for a second and his eyes go wide. "Really?"

Sebastian sobs. "Please, please, I'm sorry, I don't want you to... please..."

Chris shushes him and holds him closely, pushes a gentle kiss against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian barely moves his lips in response, and Chris begins to thrust up into him faster. Sebastian moves with him, resting his forehead against Chris'. Chris kisses his neck and begins to whisper, "I have you, finally, I have you..."

Sebastian searches for Chris for another kiss and Chris presses his lips against Sebastian's again and goes still for a second. He sucks on Sebastian's lip, and Sebastian moans. 

Chris pushes another kiss to Sebastian's lips, and then moves to kiss Sebastian's cheek. 

Without warning, Sebastian throws his head back as Chris moves a little, his cock possibly pushing against something deep inside of him, but then his head comes back and connects with Chris' nose and Chris shouts out in pain, falling backward with blood dripping down the side of his face. Sebastian rolls off the bed and onto the ground, fighting his way onto his wobbly legs. He dashes toward the door as fast as he can, yanking on the knob. Chris is moaning in pain and Sebastian finds the door is locked and turns around looking for a key. Chris is already standing up off the bed. Sebastian moves away from the door out of Chris' reach, and Chris follows him as Sebastian pathetically tries to escape from his grasp. Chris grips his arm tightly and slams his against the adjacent wall, grabbing a lock of Sebastian's hair and slamming his head repeatedly against the wall. Sebastian cries out and Chris throws him back on the bed, before kneeling on his chest and wrapping a tight hand around his throat.

Chris says nothing, but his face is red, his nose is already blue and purple and dripping with blood his teeth are bared and his eyes are on fire. 

Sebastian can't breathe, and the air is escaping him quickly. He's suffocating. 

Chris still hasn't said anything, but he must be waiting. Sebastian's air is leaving him quickly, and Chris tightens his grip on Sebastian's throat until Sebastian's eyes roll into the back of his head and his body goes limp.

Chris takes his knee off of Sebastian's chest and Sebastian coughs, his chest filling with air as his eyes fly open and he tries to sit up. Chris, however, is gripping his arms tightly before he can even get his composure, and Chris is grabbing the cuffs and securing them again. Sebastian begins to whimper and struggle, his chest thudding and his entire body shaking.

Chris grabs his legs and yanks one to the side, flipping his body over onto his stomach. He snaps the other pair of cuffs around his ankles and then retreats to the closet. Sebastian screams for him.

"Chris, wait, Chris, I'm sorry, please don't-"

Chris shoves a gag into his mouth, this time it's one that's might tighter around his head and pulls the skin of his mouth tightly. Chris leaves him like that then, back to the closet, Sebastian assumes, and returns, which is only known to Sebastian because Chris' body makes the bed dip. A thin piece of cloth is placed over Sebastian's eyes and he begins to scream, thrashing wildly around until Chris grips his hair tightly. 

Then, Chris pushes two earplugs into Sebastian's ears. Sebastian screams, which he feels more than hears, and then the presence on the bed is gone. 

Sebastian screams for hours, trashes wildly in his attempt to free himself. He tries to dislodge the earplugs, to no avail. 

He feels Chris return at some point, only to set him up on his knees and finish from earlier, emptying himself inside a deprived Sebastian. 

After that, he's alone for hours, with nothing more than his screaming. 


End file.
